Area 8
's egg in Area 8.]] Area 8, previously known as Phase 9, is the ninth and final area explored on SR388 in Metroid II: Return of Samus and its remake, Metroid: Samus Returns. In the latter game, it is an odd ecosystem containing fungi-like, pulsating vegetation, a yellow liquid flowing from odd formations in the ceiling and other substances found exclusively in Metroid nests. Area 8 houses the final Larva Metroids (8 in Return of Samus, 10 in Samus Returns) on SR388, and the Queen Metroid itself. After defeating the Queen, Samus witnesses a Metroid Egg hatch and give birth to the baby. As it imprints on her as its mother, Samus chooses to take it with her to Ceres Space Colony; it carves out otherwise indestructible crystals in the way as it orbits around her. This sets in motion the events of Super Metroid and subsequent sequels. Creatures and robots ''Return of Samus'' *Septogg ''Samus Returns'' *Autrack *Glow Fly *Gravitt *Gullugg *Gunzoo *Meboid *Moto *Ramulken Metroids ''Return of Samus'' *8 Larva Metroids *1 Queen Metroid *Baby (non-hostile) (first seen as a Metroid Egg) ''Samus Returns'' *10 Larva Metroids *1 Queen Metroid *Baby (non-hostile) (first seen as a Metroid Egg) Items ''Return of Samus'' *Ice Beam Connecting areas *Area 7 (Phase 8) *Surface (Phase 1) Trivia *In Metroid II, the Ice Beam is the only item here because it is required to defeat the Metroids in the area. In the room containing it, the Chozo Statue supposed to hold it is broken, with the head being nearby. The Item Sphere containing the beam is right behind it. It is possible that the Metroids, perhaps the Queen herself, were aware of the item being held by the statue and knowing the danger it posed for them, attempted to destroy it. **As the Ice Beam is a standalone beam option acquired once in Area 1, this Chozo Statue does not exist in Metroid: Samus Returns. *When Samus travels through this area and first bypasses the Metroid Egg found, the Metroid Detector will raise from 1 to 9, indicating the 8 mature Metroids. However, if Samus re-crosses this area via escaping the Queen, the Metroids will not respawn, and the counter does not raise again. Also, the detector does not raise to 1 when the infant Metroid hatches; this indicates the counter does not take into account Metroid hatchlings (for unknown reasons) until these grow to the mature Larval Metroids more commonly seen in other games. *Despite this area being the main hive of the Metroids, most of it seems to be synthetic/artificial. Glass tubes and temple-like structures can be seen throughout Area 8, strikingly similar to those from the Chozo Laboratory in Area 7. Many guardian robots such as Autracks and Gunzoos can also be found in this area. This might be heavily hinting on the existing connection between the Chozo and their creations, the Metroids. *Area 8 is the most depicted area of SR388 in other media and games, as it is featured in flashbacks of the baby hatching. *In Samus Returns, a sped-up techno remix of the Tourian theme can be heard in the rooms where Samus hunts down the final the Larva Metroids. Gallery M2 Phase 9 Map.png|Map of Phase 9 M2 Phase 9 Pools.gif|Pools of water in Phase 9 M2 Phase 9 Recharge.gif|A Missile Battery and Big Energy Ball in Phase 9 M2 Phase 9 Destroyed Statue.gif|The destroyed Chozo Statue that held the Ice Beam in Phase 9 Phase 9 Egg.gif|The Metroid egg in Phase 9 Phase 9 Larva.gif|A Larva Metroid in Phase 9 Metroid return of samus spikes on floor.jpg|Spikes in Phase 9 Phase 9 Queen.gif|Samus encounters the Queen Metroid in Phase 9 Hatchingbaby.gif|The hatching baby Metroid in Phase 9 Metroid II baby crystals.png|Crystals in the tunnel leading back to Phase 1 Code 7.png|Phase 9 in Super Game Boy Player's Guide Queen.png|Samus encounters the Queen Metroid in Super Metroid Nintendo Player's Guide Hatchling.png|Samus and the baby Metroid in Super Metroid Nintendo Player's Guide File:Baby Metroid hatching.png|Samus and the Metroid egg, as seen in Super Metroid File:Baby Metroid hovers.png|Samus and the baby Metroid, as seen in Super Metroid Egg MOM.png|Samus and the baby Metroid, as seen in Metroid: Other M Baby birth MOM commercial.png|Samus and the baby Metroid, as seen in an Other M commercial MSR Area 8 Map.png|Map of Area 8 MSR Area 8 Before Nest.jpg|Red sac-like growths hanging from abandoned architecture Samus Returns Screw Attack Block.jpg|The entrance to the Metroid nest Samus Returns Larva Metroid.jpg|A Larva Metroid in Area 8 Samus Returns Larva Metroid draining Samus.jpg|A Larva Metroid latching onto Samus MSR Area 8 Save Station.jpg|A Save Station in Area 8 File:MSR Samus takes aim.jpg|Samus takes aim at the Queen Metroid. Samus Returns Queen Metroid maw.jpg|The Queen Metroid battles Samus. SR baby egg.png|Samus and the Metroid egg SR samus with baby.png|Samus and the baby MSR Area 8 After Nest.jpg|Samus and the baby leaving the Metroid nest MSR Area 8 Baby Eating Crystals.jpg|The baby eating crystals in Area 8 MSR Area 8 Waterfalls.jpg|Waterfalls in the tunnel leading back to the Surface ru:Фаза 9 Category:Area 8 Category:Recurring Locations Category:Metroid Production facilities Category:Final Locations